Conventionally, on the way of manufacturing insertable electronic parts, electric wires available for composing lead wires are sequentially wound in the state being welded to conductive foil. These foil-wrapped lead wires are eventually finished in circular shape and respectively disposed on circumference. Then, the rounded composition is crushed into flat configuration.
Nevertheless, since the conventional method crushes the rounded composition of lead wires into flat configuration, potentially, pitch of the plane lead wires may not always be aligned constant.